inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Nickel
Nickel, labeled The Sarcasm Spasm, is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity. He was placed on Team Epic in Season 1 and The Grand Slams in Season 2. Personality Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcicist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking.He is in BFDIA. Coverage In The Crappy Cliff, along with most contestants, Nickel didn't do much in this episode. During the first challenge, Nickel gets angry at Taco for giving Lightbulb one of the two spots for team captain, and kicks Taco into the elephant feces. He was one of the many contestants not to be shown jumping off the cliff. It is currently unknown if he did or not. In A Lemony Lesson, Nickel was the first contestant chosen for Team Epic by Lightbulb. He states that she made a wise decision that she won't regret. Lightbulb suggests choosing Knife onto their team since he's strong, which Nickel shows no interest in. Knife then says that since they chose him he didn't have to beat them up, Nickel then sarcastically commented that this was a relief since he was "so terrified", which follows with a kick from Knife. Nickel later tells his friend Baseball to get onto his team. During the challenge, Nickel climbed into the lemon tree using his legs and drops lemons on Baseball, along with defecating on him as well.He constantly helped throw lemons to the other contestants, which helped them take a lead. Regardless, his team lost the challenge. Nickel and Baseball begin to yell at Knife and Paper for not doing anything during the challenge, and just watching'' Housewives Desperate Housewives. During elimination, Nickel receives 0 votes and is safe for the episode, getting the first cookie.'' In The Arena Of Death, as pointed out by MePhone4, Nickel is missing before the challenge begins. He apparently was arguing with the Speaker Box from Battle For Deam Island , saying he didn't want to join BFDI anyways, resulting in angry glares from teammates. Nickel was one of the 8 contestants to compete in the episode's challenge. During the challenge, Nickel kicks a rock at Taco, as part of his reluctant following of Knife's suggested strategy, which is deflected back. Nickel dodges the reflected rocks with Baseball. Later in the challenge, Nickel kicks a curveball rock at Pepper, knocking Pepper off, as well as Salt, who jumped to Pepper's rescue. OJ throws a rock at Nickel for revenge, but Paintbrush jumps in the way and tries to save him. However, Paintbrush gets hit by the rock with a massive force and collides into Nickel and both are out of the contest. During Elimination Time!, Nickel comments on the new updated elimination area. He also becomes angry when realizing the cookies were replaced with pencils, and calls them stupid, offending Pencil from BFDI. He recieves 0 votes, so he is safe. In One-Shot Wonder, Nickel runs over to Knife in the beginning of the episode complaining about how cruel the Locker of Losers (LOL) was. (This was a reference to his appearance on Battle For Dream Island , when Nickel gets 43 votes, and didn't get to join.) He states how Nonexisty had thankfully helped him escape through the outside. Nickel then is offered smores by Knife, and says he would like it, but has forgotten how to make them. Knife then roasts Marshmallow, and turns her into smores. Nickel denies to eat it and insults Knife. During the challenge, Nickel notes how clumsy Lightbulb is and then offers to take her place in the slingshot. Knife steps on Lightbulb's sharp shattered remains and launches Nickel into a wall. Nickel then is retrieved from the cliff and is informed he is up for elimination. The viewers then get a choice on who to eliminate. In The Stacker, Nickel, and the rest of Team Epic were all up for elimination. At Elmination Time!, he is second safe with 46 votes. However, 70 also voted for him, but spelling his name incorrectly as Nickle. As a result, the 70 votes for him did not count. During the challenge, Marshmallow kicks one of her golf balls in rage, colliding into Nickel's pile. Nickel yells at Marshmallow, even though she explains it was an accident. Later, when Marshmallow was about to successfully complete her stack and earn immunity, Nickel kicked down her stack as revenge for earlier and then completed his. He was the last of 7 people to have immunity. In War De Guacamole, Knife asked him and OJ if they wanted to see the wonders of static electricity, which Nickel excitedly accepts. After Knife shocks Marshmallow, he laughs at her, but was quickly then impressed when she launched Knife. He asked where she got the device, and Marshmallow responded that she got it from Wal-Mart. For the challenge, Nickel was #1 to compete in the obsacle course, which meant he had to jump across the pool of elephant feces for Team Epic, the other #1 was Bomb for Team Chickenleg. He hopped to the first platform and tripped, falling flat on his face. He hopped to the next but fell into the feces. Paintbrush rushed to his rescue and managed to retrieve him in the time while Bomb was stuttering. After Team Epic won the challenge, they recieved Apple as their reward. Nickel appeared very happy that his team finally won, but was suddenly changed to upset when MePhone4 told him that the votes for Nick-le in Episode 5 was for him, meaning he should've been eliminated. He was punched by the Fist Thingy and sent to Idiotic Island, being replaced with Lightbulb. He was shown once again before the credits sad that he was on Idiotic Island but happy that he had his rubber ball. He began bouncing the ball to the tune of "It's a Ball". In Sugar Rush, Nickel is seen in a brief cameo when Balloon slowly floats down into Idiotic Island and is popped by Knife. He is reading the book Where Babies Come From along with Baseball with an interested face. In The Snowdown, Nickel is seen when Lightbulb falls and shatters in Idiotic Island. For rejoining, Nickel says that everyone should vote for him even though the voters can't spell his name correctly, reffering to the Nick-le incident. The caption beneath him that had previously read "Nickle" quickly switches to "Nickel" after he says this. Nickel sings in The Island of Misfit Objects Song over the credits and in his speaking part he says that he is a nickel so worthless that people don't even remember how to spell his name, rendering him a misfit. He is seen in the New Year picture along with his treasured rubber ball. In Double Digit Desert, Nickel discusses with Baseball which eliminated contestant will rejoin the game. He doubts that it will be Knife since he got the most votes ever. When MePhone4 states that one of the contestant will rejoin the game, he replies annoyed that they all already know this. He ends up making it into the top 5 voted contestants, and begins to believe he will rejoin. However, he comes in 3rd, and while he is upset, he is glad that everyone spelled his name correctly this time, but MePhone then reveals that more people had actually misspelled his name than spelled it correctly, but they know knew from experience to count those votes. Nickel is appalled, and Nick-le falls from the sky and lands on him, declaring himself highly offended. They both are sent to Idiotic Island. He is however invited by Bomb on a trip around the earth, including everyone else but Balloon. In Inanimate Smackdown, Nickel mentions that nobody showed up the month before Marshmallow did, and ponders if someone was supposed to. Baseball then points out Bomb hurtling into Idiotic Island. Nickel and the other eliminated contestants scream as Bomb explodes, leaving the characters' fate unknown. In The Great Escape, Nickel awakens on Idiotic Island, and finds that the cage has been destroyed due to Bomb's explosion in the previous episode. Nickel cries out to the other eliminated contestants, and notices a light turning on: Lightbulb, who lights up the area. She begins to boast about her leadership, but Nickel interrupts her, mentioning thatMePhone4 had said something, but he is also interrupted by Lightbulb, who didn't "permit him to speak". The remainder of the episode, Nickel takes on a semi-leadership role, underneath Lightbulb's occasionally incompetent authority. When Salt starts swimming back to the island, he warns everyone that if MePhone finds her, he'll know that they escaped, and the whole escape will be ruined, so they must stop her. He rides on Baseball's back as they try to keep her from being seen, but despite their attempts, Salt still ends up ruining the plan. As he rides on Baseball, Baseball trips over his book and crushes Bow. The two continue to run, and Nickel yells out to everyone to keep moving. Lightbulb tries to retain her leadership position by barking out various instructions to look straight, but doesn't pay attention herself and leads everyone into a hole. She says defiantly to MePhone how he doesn't have anywhere to send them since the original Idiotic Island was destroyed, to which an annoyed Nickel attempts to quiet her. Still, due to Lightbulb's failure as a leader for the umpteenth time, Nickel and the others end up at a clone of Idiotic Island that exists nearby for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Nickel and the other Idiotic Island inhabitants are seen looking on as Bow lands into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Nickel, along with the other eliminated contestants, voted for the last contestant to be eliminated. When Knife threatens to kill MePhone, Nickel tells him to calm down, also stating that he's been acting weird lately. Nickel votes for Taco, saying that she's been unbearable and she was the reason Lightbulb ended up as Team Epic's captain. Taco kicks him over and he falls flat on his back. In Journey Through Memory Lane, after asked how he was by Baseball, Nickel responds "pretty good, I guess", but then yells that they've been in a stupid cage for months. Nickel joins in screaming in a corner after thinking Evil Paper has returned, no but is relieved when it turns out to be a sneeze. In Breaking The Ice, Nickel is in the competition again, which he doesn't want. He has an alliance with Baseball and Suitcase. After MePhone4 announces that the contestants will be leaving Idiotic Island, Baseball kicks Nickel into a corner next to Bow's box, which has a huge gap in it. Nickel, however, is unamused, and walks away. He later is shown sitting on OJ's bleachers, thinking he will win. Nickel/Nickle Crisis Due to many voters mispelling Nickel's name as "Nickle", the votes were not counted for Episode 5 The Stacker, causing Lightbulb to be eliminated. After many fans raged on Lightbulb's eliminated, Episode 6 War De Guacamole resulted in the votes for "Nickle" being re-counted, eliminating Nickel, and bringing back Lightbulb. Official Site Bio "Nickel is known for having a sarcastic attitude. He appears to be a bit of a narcicist, as he feels confident in completing many challenges himself. Though being armless, he is still able to do many activities such as tree-climbing, jumping and golf-ball stacking." Trivia *Nickel is the only object ever to compete on a total of three seasons over multiple shows. **He competes on the first and second season of II and the second season of BFDI. *Nickel is known to be the first for many things. **He is the first Inanimate Insanity character ever made. **He is the first contestant to recieve a cookie. **He is the first contestant to compete in two shows. *On Battle for Dream Island Again, Nickel, is a contestant. **The Nickel in BFDIA is the same Nickel from Inanimate Insanity, however, Bomb (named Bomby in BFDIA) is not the same as his Inanimate Insanity counterpart. **In BFDI Season 1, the Nickel from The Reveal and Reveal Novum is not the same Nickel, as he had arms and the Inanimate Insanity Nickel doesn't. *Nickel makes several references to BFDI: **Yelling at the announcer. **Calling pencils stupid, resulting in Pencil calling him a jerk. **Using his catchphrase "Well! I just know I'm going to win!" from Reveal Novum. ***Coiny has also referenced this phrase in The Glistening. **Talking about the LOL and Non-existy. *Nickel is the only contestant to be inappropriately eliminated, due to miscounted votes. *Nickel is often accused of being the most liked by the creator on Inaniamte Insanity. *Nickel only died one time and never killed another contestant. Gallery |-| Overall= NB Nickel.png Nickelidle.png Nickelthing.png NickelCastIdle.png Nickel 3.png Nickel 4.png Nickel 5.png Nickel 6.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= CC.png Nickel Kicks Taco.jpg Ep2 Knife kicks Nickel.png Ep2 Lightbulb and Nickel.png Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 1.37.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-23 at 2.35.47 PM.png BaseballFatness.png |-| Inanimate Insanity II= NickelClimbsTree.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png BaseballNickelTog.png NickelChocolateBar.png BaseballHatesLemons.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male Category:Team Epic Category:Armless Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 2 Characters Category:N Category:Gray Category:Characters voiced by Adam Katz